Without Him
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Chandler freaks out about having this tonsiles removed. Some CM and a bit of RR (chapter 9 up) Complete!
1. Without Him

This is going to be a fun fic. This is set while Ross and Rachel are dating. The other 4 are single. Please view and let me know what you think.

****

Without Him

"Hey, man…you're home early…" Ross said as he walked into the girls' apartment and saw Chandler lying on the couch.

"Umm…" He replied.

"What's up with him?" He asked Rachel.

"Oh he was sent home from work sick.." She told him, smiling. "He won't admit it though…."

"He's been hanging around Monica to long!" Ross teased.

"I'm not sick!" Chandler insisted.

"Oh yeah…then why have you thrown up 3 times?" Rachel asked.

Chandler never replied, he just simply rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

An hour later he slowly opened his eyes and let out a scream when he saw his 5 friends standing around him.

"Why does everyone like watching me sleep?!" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry…" Monica help up her hands in defence, remembering last time when he slept on their couch when Eddie lived with him. "Rachel told us you're sick…how you feeling?"  
  
"Better…"  
  
"Really?" She questioned him, noticing how sore his voice sounded.

"Yes!"

"Open your mouth…"

"What?!" He questioned, "Why?"  
  
"I wanna see if you have tonsillitis again…" She told him.

"I don't have tonsillitis!" He insisted, although he knew he did but he couldn't tell them, they would make him go to the doctors.

"Fine, then open your mouth!" Monica insisted again.

"No!"

"Chandler, just do it!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I haven't got tonsillitis!"

"Dude, why you being a baby?" Joey asked. "So what if you have?"

"I haven't got it!" Chandler repeated, resisting the urge to stamp his foot.

"He's scared!" Ross teased, "he's scared of having them removed!"

"Am not!"

"Oh my god, yes you are!" Phoebe laughed.

"I'm not!" He said again but when he tried to raise his voice, he started to cough.

"Right…I'm calling the doctor…" Monica said reaching for the phone.

"I'll get you some ice cream…" Rachel smiled at him, walking to the fridge.

"Oh, I want some!" Joey said.

"Have you got tonsillitis?"

"No…"  
  
"Nor me!" Chandler added.

Monica rolled her eyes and pinched his arm.

"Owww!" He yelped and then Monica grabbed hold of his face and held his mouth open.

"Yep, you have tonsillitis!" She let go of him and picked up the phone.

"Plus a broken jaw…" He added sitting back sulking.

****

XxXxX

A few days later, Chandler was scheduled to have his tonsils removed; he looked around nervously at his friends.

"I don't need this operation…" He said, trying to get up. "I'll be fine."  
  
"You're staying!" Monica told him, pushing him back down.

"But I don't wanna…" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Chandler its going to be fine!" Rachel reassured him.

"Yeah, people have their tonsils removed all the time…" Ross told him.

"Dude, I don't know what you're complaining about?" Joey said, "you get looked after by all these hot nurses!"

"Yeah, well you have it done!"

"Yeah right!" Joey laughed.

"Joey, you're not helping!"

Just then a nurse poked her head around the door, "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over…I'll have to leave."  
  
"Okay…we'll see you tomorrow after the Op…" Ross said, looking at Chandler.

"You can't leave me here!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Chandler, just get some sleep, you'll feel better after this is all over…" Monica said, hugging him goodbye.

"Everything will be fine…" Rachel told him again as she hugged him.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow…" Phoebe added.

"Dude, if you die can I have your Play station?" Joey asked.

"JOEY!" The other shouted.

"What?!" He looked back at them, "If you don't ask, you don't get!"

"Get out of here!" Monica offered, making Joey run quickly out and they all followed him out leaving Chandler alone.

Chandler sighed, looking around the room in search for something to do. He tried to read but couldn't concentrate. After ten minutes of trying he gave up and turned the light off, hoping to get a bit of sleep.

A loud bang woke Chandler up, he sat quickly turned the light on and searched around the room.

"Joey, what are you doing here?!" He asked, noticing him in the corner in all white.

"I'm not Joey!" He frowned, "My name is Tony…"

"What the hell are you going on about?!" Chandler asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm your guardian angel…" Tony said.

"What?!" Chandler asked, "Does that mean I'm dead!?"

"I'm afraid so…" Tony nodded sadly. "But I'm here to make everything better!"

"You can bring me back to life?!"

"Huh, no!" Tony laughed, "but I'm going to take you to see your friends…"  
  
"My friends?"  
  
"Yes, you'll see what its like for them now you're not in their life…"  
  
"Oh great." He replied sarcastically.

"And you'll see what would have happened to them if you wasn't in their life…"  
  
"What would be the point?" Chandler frowned, "Nothing would be different.

"You'll be surprised, you're a very good influence on them all…"  
  
"Yeah right!"

"If you don't believe see yourself…" Tony said, holding out a hand.

Chandler frowned, expecting that the others would jump out and laugh at him any minute but how would they have gotten past the nurses?

He sighed and grabbed onto Tony, as he lead him through the wall…

TBC

Please reviews if you think I should continue.


	2. Without Him Rachel Green

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all liked it!! :D Okay, this not like the normal stuff I write, its kinda of weird. So please review and let me know what you think…

****

Without him- Rachel Green

Chandler looked around the white room, the only thing in there were two chairs and a large screen TV.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" He questioned as they both took a seat.

"We're going to watch something…"  
  
"Die Hard?" Chandler asked, hopefully.

"No! Something much better…" Tony told him, smiling slightly, pointing the remote and turning the TV on.

"Oh, there's Rachel and her friends…" Chandler said, once the screen filled with the scene of the Central Perk when it was still a bar.

"Lets go listen to what she has to say…" Tony raised the volume of the TV

"We can't listen to her conversation!!" Chandler tried to stop him.

"Oh, please, you did the first time!" Tony rolled his eyes.

Chandler opened his mouth to defend himself but found he had nothing to say.

"You know about that?"

"I know everything…" Tony told him.

"Wow, you may look like Joey but you're certainly nothing like him…" Chandler state as they turned back to the TV.

"Well, I would like to propose a toast to the woman, who in one year from today, become Mrs. Dr. Barry Farber DDS…" Rachel's friend said, grinning.

"Ummm, I think it's time to see the ring again…" Rachel exclaimed, excitedly as she held out her left hand causing the other two the scream.

"Oh, isn't it exciting, I mean it's like having a boyfriend for life."

"Yeah, I know…" Rachel replied, this time with less enthusiasm.

"What?" Her friend asked curiously

"Oh, I don't know. Well maybe it's just the idea of Barry for the rest of my life. I don't know I think I feel like I need to have one last fling, y'know, just to sorta get it out of my system…."

"Rachel stop!"

"You're so bad!"

"I'm serious, I really, I think I need just to have some...meaningless, sex y'know, with the next guy that I see…" She told them, taking a quick glance around the room but noticing there wasn't anyone bothered about her, she sighed disappointed.

"Is that what you really want?"

"What? Oh no…no… I was only joking…" She let out a fake laugh, the other two joined in and Rachel took one last look around but saw no one.

****

"Well, that was fun…" Chandler looked at Tony sarcastically. "Now tell me, why are we here?"

"Watch!"

"You don't reveal a lot do you?" Chandler started as they walked out the bar and along the road.

"A mysterious man turns up in the middle of the night and takes you to watch something that happened three years ago if you had not been there and you really expected me to let you in on everything?"

"Yeah, well that would be good…" Chandler nodded.

"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."

"Oh yeah, Mr King of Sarcasm.." Tony muttered, just as the scene changed into the inside of a luxurious house.

"Where's that?" Chandler asked.

"Shh, just watch…"

Chandler rolled his eyes before looking at the TV to see Rachel appear again.

Rachel sighed as she flicked through a magazine, bored. She hated her life; she thought that this was what she wanted. A husband who was a doctor, a nice house, everything she wanted…but now all she wanted was to be normal. Have a normal husband who loved her and who she loved back. A normal job….well actually she would just love to have a job.

Most of all, she wanted friends. Sure there were people who said they were her friends, but she hated most of them, they were so stuck up…something she thought was…but she wasn't.

She missed her high school days, when she was the most popular girl in the school. Even then she didn't have any real friends, just more people pretending to be… accept one…Monica Geller.

Their parents where good friends and Rachel and Monica use to play together when they were younger. However, they grew up wanting different things, Rachel wanted a husband and a life of luxury while Monica didn't. So they grew apart, at first Rachel didn't care, she had new friends, people like her. Now she wished she done more to keep in touch with Monica.

"Rachel? You here?" Barry called out as he walked through the front door.

"Yes, I'm in here bored!"

"Bored? Why?" He asked, coming in and opposite her.

"I don't know!" She moaned, "Hey, lets do something…something different! Lets go Roller skating!"

"Roller skating?" Barry laughed.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun!" She jumped up excited, "I haven't done it since I was a kid!"

"Maybe because it is for kids!" Barry pointed out, "if you're that bored, why don't you plan a party for tomorrow…"

"We always have parties!" Rachel collapsed back down, disappointed.

"I know and you always enjoy them…"

__

Oh yeah, another night to wear a fake smile all night and pretend to like people! Great!!

"Okay…" She sighed loudly, "Oh! I could invite Monica…maybe her brother too!"

"Who?" Barry turned on the TV.

"Y'know, Monica and Ross Geller…" Rachel told him, glad about having normal people at a party for once. "I went to school with them…"

"Geller?" Barry repeated, staring at the TV, not really interested. "Why would you want them there?"

"Because they're my friends!"

"You haven't seen them in years!" Barry pointed out. "Beside they won't fit in with us because they're too…."

"Normal?" She cut him off before he had chance to say anything else.

"Hey! We're normal…we're just better!"

"Barry!!!"

"What?" He glanced up for the first time, "Oh come on, Rach…what will everyone think!! You don't need them there, you've got plenty of friends!"

"Have I though?" She asked him, sadly but he wasn't paying attention again.

"Umm…" Was his reply.

"Barry!"

"Uh-huh…that sounds great!"

Rachel groaned in frustration and then stormed out the room, yet again Barry didn't notice.

As she slammed the door behind her, she wondered how she managed to end up like this.

****

"I can't believe she let Barry talk about Monica and Ross like that!!" Chandler exclaimed, as the screen faded to black.

"Yes, well…she's not the Rachel, you knew…"

"But how did my not being there, change the fact that she never got married and moved in with Monica?"

"Because you weren't at the bar to give her doubts…" Tony explained.

"She did have doubts!" Chandler pointed out. "Remember she still said she wanted one more fling!"

"Did you know, she thought you and Monica was a couple back when you were in the bar?"

"What?!" Chandler's mouth dropped open. "That's ridicules!"

"Is it?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, course it is!" Chandler told him, "I mean, she's my best friend and Ross' little sister!"

"Do I have to show you the clip?" Tony asked, as if he was talking to a child.

"What clip?!" Chandler questioned, as Tony flicked the TV back on. Chandler looked and saw himself, Monica and Rachel.

"So, I'll get-get back to my friend…." Monica said.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure, sure, sure…." Rachel nodded, pointing at Chandler, who held up the cue ball and laughing awkwardly. "Listen, can we please have lunch the next time I'm in the city?"

"Oh, that'd be great…."

"Okay…bye…."

"Bye!" As soon as Rachel sat back down with her friends, Monica turned to Chandler. "Ten bucks says, I never see that woman again in my life…."

Chandler laughed lightly and placed the cue ball on the table, "Come on then, Geller… you can break…"

"Erm, okay…" Monica nodded slowly, taking a cue stick.

Chandler laughed loudly when she went the white ball flying off the table.

"Shut up!" She smacked him, "It's not funny!!"

"Oh but it is…" He grinned at her, before putting on a mocking voice. "I thought you was going to whip my butt!!"

"Alright, fine! I'm not good at Pool!" She admitted, "happy now?!"

"How come I never knew that?" He frowned. "We've been best friends for like….years!"

"Maybe you're not as clever as everyone thinks…"

"I'm serious! How come you never told me?" He asked, he thought she told him everything.

"I dunno…." She shrugged, "I'm Monica, I'm meant to be good at everything!"

"Aww, come on…no you don't…" He told her, "so, you're not good at pool…who cares!?"

"I care!"  
  
"Okay then…you want me to teach you?" He sighed; knowing there was no way to convince her it wouldn't matter.

"Really? You?" She teased.

"Oh, I could get Ross or Phoebe…. Ah but then they would find out…" Chandler replied, heading for the exit.

"No, wait! I was joking…" She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him. "Please teach me…"

Chandler smiled at her and bent down the pick the white ball up. "Okay then."

"Just don't tell anyone…" She warned as he took the cue stick off her.

"Fine…" He nodded and then posed with the cue, as it he was about to take a shot. "Now, you hold it like this…you try.."

"Okay, I can do that…" Monica replied confidently, taking hold of the cue and did the same as him.

"Right, that's great…" Chandler told her. "Now, when you got it lined up with the ball, slowly bring the stick back and then just hit it…"

Monica nodded before doing what she was told. Chandler bit back his laughter as she missed the ball completely.

"Don't laugh!" She glared at him,

"Okay, okay…sorry…here, let me help you…" He stepped forward, placing his hands over the top of hers and leaning over her. They smiled at each other as he put his face next to hers; he slowly brought back the cue and whispered in her ear. "Now, you hit it…"

Monica grinned as she watched the ball move along the table and hit the other ball. "Oh great!! Now what?"

"Now, you gotta try and pot one of the balls…" Chandler explained and pointed to one and moved away from her. "Try that one…"

"Okay…" She bent over the table again but before she took the shot she looked over at him. "This doesn't feel right, can you help me again?"

"Yeah, sure!" Chandler grinned and showed her like before.

Monica smiled shyly as she leant against Chandler. She looked back at the table as she felt Chandler take the shot and saw one of the fly into the pocket.

"Yeah! We did it!" Monica exclaimed, jumping up and down and hugging Chandler.

Rachel had been watching the whole time, as her friends chatted about her up and coming wedding.

__

'I thought she said she wasn't seeing anyone…maybe she lied…maybe they're not together…they should be, they look in love.

How come Barry and me aren't like that? We're engaged, we should be like that! We should be better then that!! Am I making a mistake?? No! Don't be stupid… I'm marring a doctor…I'm happy…I think…

"Rachel? You coming?!" Her friends asked, standing up.

"Umm, yeah, yeah…lets go…" Rachel followed them out, still watching Monica and Chandler.

****

Chandler sat quietly as the screen faded again, he didn't know what to say. He remembered that night as if it was yesterday; it was the best night of his life.

"She thought we were a couple from seeing that…" Chandler let out a fake laugh.

"Well wouldn't you, if it wasn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Chandler muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tony frowned.

"Nothing…" Chandler looked up and forced a smile. "So what now?"

"We see more of your friends…" Tony told him, pointing the remote again, "Who do you wanna see now…?"

TBC

Who will be next? How did Chandler die? Please review and let me know what you think to find out!!


	3. Without Him Joey Tribbiani

****

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!! This will be my last update for a while because I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks tomorrow but don't worry it will give me plenty of time to think up more stories! :D

Please review and let me know what you think of this.

Without Him-- Joey Tribbiani

…."We see more of your friends…" Tony told him, pointing the remote again, "Who do you wanna see now…?"

"Whoever…" Chandler mumbled, his mind still on what he just saw. Everything he felt that night in the bar came rushing back. It was the first time he realised his feeling for his best friends, before it was just thought he found her attractive but after that game of pool he developed different feelings. He had gotten so good at bottling it all up so he never told her but now he wished he had, now it was too late to do anything about it; he was dead.

"Alright then…lets see Joey…" Tony said, knowing exactly what Chandler was thinking.

Chandler shook his head, trying to stop himself from thinking of Monica. He turned his attention to the TV screen again. He frowned when he saw Joey appear.

"Wow! What a good looking guy!" Tony stated, watching the scene. "No wonder you hardly got any dates with him around!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Chandler replied sarcastically. For some reason, he had convinced himself that Joey would be a big movie star or something. He never expected to see what he saw.

"Hello, welcome to Rooster's….how may I help you?" Joey asked the family that stood him front him.

"We'd like the family chicken meal, please!" The man replied, almost rudely.

"Excellent choice…" Joey said in fake cheerfulness. "Anything else with that?"

"I would have said the first time, wouldn't I?!" The man snapped.

"Okkayyyyy then your food would be right with you…" Joey told him. "If you take a sit I'll bring it over to you."

"Make it fast…"

"Hey, there is no need to rude!" Joey had, had enough of the man. "I'm only doing my job!"

The guy simply rolled his eyes and guided his family over to a table. Joey shook his head, he hated his job. He had only took it because he had no money… he hadn't had an audition in ages, partly because he didn't have an agent anymore. He decided he would only work there until he had enough money to get by and until he finally had his shot. Recently he was having doubts he would make it and consider take his Dad up on his offer to join the family business and give up on acting.

****

"Joey's working in a fast food restaurant?!" Chandler looked shocked at Tony.

"Yeah, well… he hasn't had any auditions lately…."

"He hardly never has auditions but he's always stuck by acting!"

"That's because you was always there to help out with money and stuff…I mean he hardly ever paid rent when he lived with you…also you and the others kept his sprites up by telling he will make and stuff…"

Chandler sunk back in his chair, deep in thoughts. Never before had he thought about how much of an impacted he made on his friends lives…he always assumed that they would be no different if he wasn't there. He started to wonder what his life would have been like if he never met Ross in college, he would never have met any of the others. Would be all-alone? Would be happier?

When he looked back at the screen, he noticed that they weren't at the chicken place anymore. It showed Joey walking into a small house that was vaguely familiar to Chandler.

"Hello…anyone in?" Joey called out. "Ma? Dad?!"

"Hey Joey!" His youngest sister Dina appeared, smiling innocently at him.

"What are you after?" Joey sighed.

"Nothing! Just wanna say hi to my big brother….my big brother who is still living at home…at the age of 26...who works in at chicken joint…"

"Why don't you go and play with some cars on the highway!" Joey responded irritated.

"Why don't you find your own place to live!" Dina quickly replied.

"Why don't you?!"

"Because I'm 16, you dork!" Dina pushed past him and walked up stairs.

Joey sighed loudly and threw his bag down before heading towards his room.

This wasn't how his life was meant to turn out, he wasn't suppose to be living in his parents basement, having all his sister constantly taking the mick out of him. Joey collapsed on his bed….life sucked!

****

"Wow…Joey's living with his parents?!" Chandler stated.

"Yeps! He tried living in an apartment but he couldn't afford rent so he moved back with his family."

"Poor Joey…" Chandler commented.

"Now do you believe me when I say you were a good influence on them all?" Tony asked.

"Eh…" Chandler shrugged.

"Oh my god! I thought this was going to be an easy task…I mean, you're meant to be an intelligent guy! Why can't you get _this_?!"

"Maybe because I'm a 27 year old, who went to have a simple operation to remove my tonsils and then you turn up and tell me I'm dead!"

"Look, I know this is strange but I thought you might have some kind of faith…I mean you hung out with that Phoebe chick for years… she's always talking about this stuff!"

"I'm just finding it quite hard to believe that just because I never tried to hit on Rachel in a bar 3 years ago meant she actually went through her marriage and never saw any of the gang again. Or if Joey never lived with me means he would have had a crappy life as a failed actor!"

"Joey thinks a lot of you, you know…"

"Course I know! He's my best friend!"

"Exactly! So you had a pretty huge effect on his life…"

Chandler sighed and rubbed his eyes… he thought that when you died, you would be peaceful and would be able to relax.

"Look, watch this…" Tony said softly, turning the TV back on, showing the day that Joey moved in and when he first introduced Chandler to Baywatch.

"So ah, whatcha watching?" Chandler asked as he walked out of his bedroom to see Joey sat in front of the TV

"Baywatch…."

"What's it about?" Chandler asked, glancing at the TV quickly.

"Lifeguards…." Joey looked up at him quickly.

"Well, it sounds kinda stupid…" He started until he saw the woman on the screen. "Who's she?"

"Nicole Eggert. We like her…."

"Wow! Look at them run…."

"They do that a lot…" Joey told him grinned. "Hey, you want a beer?"

"Yeah, I'll go get one…."

"No, no, no, don't get up, I got a cooler right here…." Joey reached down the side of the sofa and then handed him a bottle.

"I'm so glad I let you move in!" Chandler stated, opening his drinking, taking a swig.

Joey looked at him and held up his own bottle. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Chandler repeated, clinking the bottle together. They both settled back to watching the show, occasionally talking.

"We're out of beers!" Joey told him.

"Oh, hey, we'll just go next door and get some!" Chandler said, standing up. "Monica won't mind!"

"Erm, maybe I should stay here…" Joey said, remembering the lemonade incident.

Chandler stopped. "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing…" He looked down embarrassed.

"Okkayyyyy…" Chandler said, confused. "By the way…don't try anything on with Monica…"

"Oh are you two…y'know?" Joey asked, hoping he hadn't hit on his roommate's girlfriend after only 5 minutes of moving.

"No, no, no…" Chandler said quickly. "She's my best friend…I look out for her!"

"Okay, no problem…" Joey flashed him a smile, wishing that Chandler never found out what had happened before.

"Okay, I'll be right back.." Chandler said, walking out towards apartment 20.

Joey sighed and leaned back against the couch. He liked his new apartment and his new roommate, who he could see becoming a good friend. The telephone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Joey? How's it going? You missing us yet?" He recognised his mom's voice straight away.

"Nah, not really…" Joey said bluntly.

"Oh…so how's that guy you're living with? Is he treating you all right? Didn't you say he was gay? He's not hitting on you is he?" His Mom rambled question after question.

"Ma, ma! Everything's fine! Chandler's a really cool guy and his not gay…." Joey told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I think he's got something going on with a neighbour anyway…."

"Oh? Why are they like anyway?" She asked.

"They seem nice…" Joey said, even though he had only met Monica. "Look, Ma, I better go…Chandler will be back soon…"

"Ah, okay…you sure you'll be okay?"

"Positive!" Joey replied. "I'll see you soon…"  
  
A few minute after he set down the phone Chandler walked back through the door, beer in hand.

"Hey! You got some then?" Joey grinned.

"Yeps…" Chandler handed him one. "Hey you fancy going for a drink, later? Met everyone else."

"Will Monica be there?"

"Yeah…why?" Chandler looked at him curiously. "I told you not to try anything…"

"No, no…I'm not going to… don't worry, forget it… course I'll go…"

"Okay, great!" Chandler smiled and turned his attention back to the TV.

****

"Why did everyone think me and Mon were together?" Chandler asked once it had ended.

"I do I have to show you everyone's before you realise that the two of you acted like a couple!?"

"Quite possibly…"

Tony groaned in frustration. "It's going to be a long night…"

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think!!


	4. Without Him Ross Geller

I'm reposting this because after i posted the first time i noticed quite a lot of mistakes so i've edited. Thanks for all the reviews!! Please reviews!

Enjoy!

Without Him- Ross Geller

Tony groaned in frustration. "It's going to be a long night…"

"Let me go then!" Chandler suggested irritated. "Let me enjoy my death in peace!"

"You think you'll enjoy death?" Tony gave him a weird look. "You're a strange man!"

"I'm strange?! This coming from someone who thinks its fun to point out that I could have a been so much happier in my life!"

"I only pointed out that you're in love Monica…" Tony replied, before grinning. "Oh, so now you're admitting that you are!"

"What?! No! I never said that…"

"You implied it though…" Tony kept smiling.

"Oh shut up and play the next one!" Chandler slumped back in his chair.

"Thought you wanted to go?" Tony said before Chandler sent him a death glare. "Alright, alright, I'm playing it…Geez…"

Ross Geller raised his hand to knock on the door he stood in front, glancing at the computer made sign that was taped to it.

"Meeting of Dinosaur Dudes…Passes needed."

"Oh hey, Ross…" A small skinny guy wearing think glasses called Bert opened the door. "Or should I say…The Ross-A-Tron!" 

Ross laughed lightly, as he stepped into the apartment. "Is everyone here, yet?"

"Yeps, we're just about to get started…"

There was a small cheer when the rest of the member saw Ross arrive. He smiled happily; he was by far the coolest guy there. He was never popular or anything-in high school or college, but now he was. True, he belonged to a group of 8 people, who sat around playing with dinosaur figures, discussing evolution and wore hand made badges that had their 'dinosaur' name written on it. None of that matter though, because these were Ross' only friends and he was the cool one!

"Hey, I thought we go a bit crazy tonight…" Ross said pulling a pack of beer out a bag.

"Beer!?" The others cheered again, they didn't get out much.

Half an hour later, none of them were sober; two were even passed out on the floor.

Ross frowned at them, then looking back at the empty bottles, his own glaze a little blurred from the alcohol. He counted them up, concluding they had 2 or 3 bottles each, he groaned.

"What's up _Rossy-Troney_…?" Bert slurred, slinging one arm around his friends shoulder.

"We're such light-weights…" He moaned. "I mean, I wish I could have a few beers with some friends, without getting all emotional and waking up with a headache the next day…"

"I wish I wasn't a virgin.." Bert admitted, Ross shot him a weird look before being startled by the shouts of agreements from the others.

"You're all virgins?!" Ross giggled lightly; they were nearly 30 year olds. 

"Aren't you?"

"No!"

"You've slept with a women?" Bert questioned, Ross nodded in reply causing his vision to blur again. "What's it like?"

"Is great!" Ross grinned goofily, happy about having something else to make him cooler.

"Oh wow…" One guy replied.

Silence took over the room, the alcohol making everyone sleepy. Ross sighed and thought back to his college days, not the best time in his life. His parents requested that he had his own dorm room so it could fully concentrate on his work, which he was happy about. For everyone else college was for the parties but to Ross it was the start of his life away from his parents and annoying younger sister.

That's where he met Carol, his first and only girlfriend. They dated for about 5 months before she ended and moved away; he often wondered what happened to her.

When he left college he got a job working at the museum and his Mom would drop by every chance she got to find out what was new in his life, which was never much and she also kept him update with what Monica was doing; again it wasn't much.

He rarely sees Monica now they've both left home, while he lived in an apartment that was near work and his parents' house; she lived alone in the apartment that use to belong to their grandmother. Only ever seeing each other during Thanksgiving and Christmas…

"Wow wow wow…. How did I have an effect Ross' relationship with Monica?!" Chandler took the remote off Tony pausing the screen.

"Maybe if you watched for more then 10 seconds you would find out!" Tony snatched the remote back.

"Wouldn't be quicker if you just told me?!" Chandler sighed.

"Okay fine! God, you're no fun!" Tony whined. "Okay, those two Thanksgivings were very important…. The first when you joined the Gellers, Monica had a crush on you…you wasn't there for her to develop that crush…"

"So?!"

"Shh, listen… anyway, Rachel's parents offered Monica to join them that following Thanksgiving but she knew you was coming back and wanted to show off about the weight she lost and Rachel didn't want to go alone with her family, which was why she was there too…"

"Let me guess, cos I never went to the first one; Monica and Rachel decided to go with Rachel's family?"

"Bingo!" Tony grinned. "Every Thanksgiving after that she went away with the Greens and Ross stayed with his parents…Monica then moved out and they saw even less of each other…"

"Except on holidays…" Chandler added quietly, deep in thoughts.

"Yeps! Now can we get back to the show?!" He asked, pressing 'play' when Chandler nodded. The screened faded into a small apartment with Ross and Judy Geller sat on the couch, talking….

"So, how's work?" Judy asked

"It's going good…"

"Oh, anyone nice young ladies there?" Judy interrupted, cutting him off.

"Ermm…well no…" Ross stuttered.

"Oh dear…" Judy sighed. "Well, I'm sure you can't help it…"

Ross just smiled at her quickly, before looking down. If he was honest, he hated being alone, he wanted a family, he wanted a wife and kids but women didn't look at him twice.

"I'm sure you'll find someone before your sister…" Judy continued.

"Oh well, yeah of course!" Ross said confidently.

"Y'know she's got a new job…working at some fancy restaurant…wonder how long that would last?"

**"Okay then, tell me this…if Ross met Carol even though I wasn't there how come they never got married because if I remember correctly, I had nothing to do with their relationship… I stay clear of that…"**

**"You made Ross cool." Tony shrugged.**

**Chandler laughed loudly. "Yeah right…I wasn't cool myself how could I make him…. Wait! Hold on…hope you're not saying he looked cool _compared _to me!"**

**"I meant…"**

**"Because I might not be the coolest guy in the world but I am cooler then Ross…I mean who joins a dino club?"**

**"It's called 'Dinosaur Dudes' and I meant that Ross was bit cooler because you guys went to parties and all…if you wasn't there he would have stayed in his room studying and that's boring for anyone…"**

**"Oh right…" Chandler frowned slightly. "So, are you saying if it wasn't for me then Ross wouldn't have been married or have Ben?"**

**"About right…" Tony nodded.**

**"Nah, still not buying it!" Chandler shook his head, no way would everyone's lives would be this different.**

**"Y'know this would be a lot quicker and easier if you just believe in it!!" Tony glared at him.**

**"Oh, I'm trying to!" Chandler replied sarcastically.**

**"Right, the next part is…"**

**"Oh, let me guess, this is the part where Ross thought me and Mon were together?!"**

**"Now you're getting it!" Tony grinned causing Chandler to roll his eyes as the screen filled with a scene from Central Perk with everyone apart Monica and Chandler, present.**

"So, you kissed Chandler's Mom?" Rachel stared at Ross. 

"Um, yeah..uh..kinda…" He admitted shyly.

"And now he's not talking to you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, he is now…"

"Yeah, you're lucky! There are rules about that kind of thing!" Joey glared at him. 

"What rules?!" Rachel questioned.

"YOU DON'T KISS FRIENDS' MOMS!!" Joey stated.

"Oh…" Rachel said. "What about sisters?"

Joey's eyes lighted up. "Why? Who's sister have you kissed or want to kiss?"

"Ew! Joey! No!" Rachel glared at him. "I was on about Monica…"

"Oh right…" Joey and Phoebe nodded along.

"Erm, Wh..what about Monica?" Ross asked.

"Well, I've always kinda of thought that her and Chandler had something going on…" Rachel said.

"Yeah me too.." Phoebe added.

"Yeps.." Joey agreed.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"No seriously…I mean, they're always cuddling and close and stuff…"

"Yeah and whenever one of them as relationship problems or something they go to each other…" Rachel added.

"Yeah! Why not me?" Joey said emotionally. "I mean, aren't I good friend? Aren't I a good roommate?"

"Joey, please! What use would you be?!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Good point!" Joey nodded.

"Look, I don't care… there's nothing going one with them, there never has been, never will be!" Ross folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright, calm down…Geez…" Rachel muttered. "Some obliviously didn't see that pool game!"

"What pool game?" Ross head snapped up.

"Or hear the warning he gave me when I moved in…" Joey said.

"Why? What'd he say?" Ross turned to him.

"Oh oh, shush, they're coming!" Phoebe pointed out just as Monica and Chandler walked through the door.

"Hey guys…" Monica greeted, sitting down on the couch in between Ross and Chandler.

"Hi, what you been up to?" Phoebe asked, glancing at Joey and Rachel while Ross glared at Chandler.

"Oh nothing much, just been talking…." She gave Chandler a small smile.

"Yeah, she was telling me about that guy you been visiting…" Chandler said, still not noticing the looks Ross was shooting at him. "What a jerk! He didn't even thank you for everything you two did!"

"Eh… men!" Phoebe shrugged.

"Yeah, he was a jerk!" Monica added, causing Chandler to put a comforting arm around her.

Rachel could hardly stop the smile that started to spread across her face when she saw Ross' reaction to what Chandler had done.

"I'm getting a coffee!" Ross stated loudly jumping up. "Chandler, why don't you help me?!"

"You need help?" He gave him a strange look.

"Yes!" Ross said firmly.

Chandler stood up slowly, looking confused at the others.

"Everything okay?" Chandler questioned once they were away from the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened with your Mom, again…"

"I thought we decided to forget about that!" Chandler said annoyed, he didn't want to think about his mom and best friend making out.

"I know! I just want you to know that I won't break anymore of the rules…"

"What rules?"

"Y'know don't kiss any girls relating to friends…" Ross said, glancing at his sister before continuing. "Or any girls they like or been out with…"

Chandler caught him looking quickly over at the gang.

"Oh yeah, erm yeah those rules…" Chandler replied quickly. "I won't break them either!"

Ross grinned happily, thinking Chandler had got the message as they both wondered back over.

**"That's what he was on about?!" Chandler stated after the scene finished.**

**"Yeah, I thought you knew that!" Tony frowned.**

**"No, I thought he was on about me kissing Rachel when he were in college…"**

**"You kissed Rachel!?" Tony screeched. "How come I didn't know that?!"**

**"Don't ask me!" Chandler replied. "I'm the guy who was apparently in love with my best friend and didn't know it!!"**

**"Oh you did know it, you're just in denial!" Tony replied. "Okay…right now, we watch Phoebe! Yay! I love this girl!!"**

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Without Him Phoebe Buffay

****

Hey! Here's the next chapter!! Spent the whole afternoon doing this… avoiding doing my English work…probably not the wisest choice, got to read 60 pages and 2 essays to write about Shakespeare :S.

Anyway! Please reviews and let me know what you think!!

Enjoy!

Without Him- Phoebe Buffay

"Okay…right now, we watch Phoebe! Yay! I love this girl!!"

****

"You're only saying that because she's into this spiritual crap…"

"At least she's a believer!" Tony glared at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" Chandler sighed. "But I don't see way that I've made an effect on Phoebe's life."

"You really are insecure, aren't you?" Tony stated.

"Haven't we been over that, already?!"

"No, we've been over you being in denial about being in love with Monica…and your lack of faith…" Tony listed.

"Alright, I get the point…." Chandler cut him off.

"So, you believe now?""I never said that…"  
  
"Can't you just try and believe…I mean, what you got to lose?"

"My sanity?" Chandler quipped.

"Dude, you're dead…get over it." Tony clapped him on the back.

"Gee, thanks…I feel the whole lot better now." Chandler replied sarcastically.

"Oh good!" Tony grinned and pointed the remote to the TV again.

__

I'm homeless…

I'm jobless…

But it doesn't matter…

Because I'll happier…

One day…some day…

Phoebe stopped singing when she saw someone drop something into her case.

"One dollar?! That's all you're giving me? One dollar!?"

"That's all I got…" The man stuttered, nervously backing away from her.

"Oh poor you!" She said sarcastically. She shook her head as he ran off down the road. "Men!"

She bent down and picked up the bill and stuffed it in her pocket before placing her gaiter in the case.

She walked down the road into a small coffee shop, she glanced around and sighed when she saw no one she knew. Well, why should she…she didn't have any friends.

"Hey Gunther! I'll have a cup of coffee!" She said cheerfully, to the man who was always working behind the counter.

"Oh, sure Pheebs…" Gunther said, looking nervous as a bunch of customer got up and left when she came over.

"I didn't know you could sing in here!" Phoebe exclaimed when she saw a girl finishing up on the stage. "You gotta let me have a go!!"

"Oh…um…"

"I got the perfect song!" She told him, clearing her throat. "_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat, what are they feeding you? Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat it's not your fault…"_

"Yeah, well you smell like the smelly cat…" Another customer said before walking away.

"OH!" Phoebe gasped and waved her arms after him. "HA I put a curse on you!"

With that she picked up her coffee and walked out, everyone watching her.

****

"Aw poor Pheebs!" Chandler muttered. "But how…"  
  
"Don't you dare ask me how you effected her life!!" Tony interrupted him.

****

"Fine! Don't tell me! I don't care…" Chandler leant back in his chair.

****

"Weren't you paying attention to the others!?"

"Eh… I have a short attention span…"  
  
"Yeah I noticed!" Tony sighed. "Alright, Monica moved into her apartment and decided against getting a roommate because she was insecure…"

"So? I'm insecure!"  
  
"I know!" Tony said through the grit of his teeth. "Monica, didn't want to live anyone she didn't know…because of you and Ross, she was use to hanging out with people, the only person she was friends with was Rachel… and you've already seen her clip…"  
  
"Yeah, okay… I guess I can sorta understand why Phoebe wouldn't be living with Mon…" Chandler started. "But why would that make her homeless and jobless?"  
  
"She lived with her Grandmother for a while and she was able to get a part time job at the massage place but when her grandmother died she couldn't afford to stay there and ended up homeless, when her boss found out they fired her…"  
  
"That's not very nice!" Chandler stated.

"Eh, but what can ya do?" Tony shrugged just as the clipped started back up.

"Miss Buffay?" The doctor called out as he walked into the wait area.

"Yeah, that's me!" Phoebe jumped out and rushed towards him.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do… your Grandmother died, 10 minutes ago."

"What?!"

"I'm very sorry…" The doctor said sympathetically. "Is there anyone we can call for you?"  
  
Phoebe looked at him for a moment, her mind racing. "No…no one…I have no one…"

He shot one last sorry look before moving onto the next patient.

****

"She had no one?" Chandler repeated.

"Well, she did…I mean that never happened, did it?" Tony reminded him when he noticed the guilty look on his face. "Remember, this what _could _have happened if you wasn't there…"

"Oh yeah, right…" Chandler nodded. "Okay, then but why are you showing me all this?"  
  
"Just when I thought we were getting somewhere…" Tony sighed.

"No, seriously…never mind whether I believe in it or not…what's the point behind this?"  
  
"Well, like I said, you're very insecure…I know there's been times when you've doubted your place within the group…" Tony told him. "I guess, this is a just one way to show you that you were important to people, even if they didn't say it to often and to show that there was more to you then a job that's no one knows…"

"Huh.." Was all Chandler could manage to say.

"Well, that was the reason at first! I know I just want to prove to you that you was in love with Monica!"

"I was not!!"

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV.

"Wow! I can't believe I live in such a great apartment!" Phoebe said as she walked around.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Monica smiled at her.

"Oh yeah I do!" She grinned back at her. "Thanks for choosing me!"

"No problem…" Monica nodded. "Listen, I'm meeting some friends later…you're welcome to joins us."  
  
"Um, yeah okay! Great!"

"Okay… well, I don't know who well turn up…Kip and Chandler of course…"

"Aw! Are they cute?!" Phoebe asked eagerly.

"Well, I think Kip is but I'm dating him so I might be biased…" Monica laughed slightly.

"Ah okay…what about Chandler?""Oh yeah, he's very cute…" Monica told her. "He's got these beautiful eyes and this great smile.."

Phoebe nodded along then looked back at her. "He's not gay is he?"

"What?! No! Why'd you say that?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I dunno, just the way you talk about him…seems like you have a crush on him… makes you wonder why you're with this other guy…"  
  
"And your conclusion was that he was gay?" Monica looked slightly amused at her.

Phoebe shrugged again before moving on. "So, do you have a thing for him?"  
  
"Who? Chandler? Yeah right!" Monica laughed loudly; she stopped and sighed when she saw Phoebe's face. "Okay, I use to when I still in High school and all but now we're just friends…best friends…"  
  
"Oh right, well that's cool I guess…" Phoebe said, standing up. "I'm going to go and get some coffee…you want any?"

"Nah, I'm fine…" Monica shook her head as Phoebe walked out. One she was left alone in the apartment, she whispered quietly to herself. "Just best friends…"

Phoebe decided to go for a walk after she got her coffee and when she returned an hour and half later, she saw Monica and Kip, curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh hey, Pheebs…" Monica turned and smiled at her, just the movie was ending before looking back at Kip. "See, that wasn't to bad was it?"  
  
"It was a chick flick!" He moaned.

"So why were you nearly crying at the end?"

"I don't cry!" He insisted.

Monica looked at him for a minute before frowning slightly. "Huh, actually I agree with you on that one."  
  
"Next time we're watching Die Hard…"

"If ya say so…" She smiled patronizingly at him before kissing his cheek and standing up. "I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay…" He nodded, standing up and flashed a smile at Phoebe. "You must be Phoebe.."  
  
_'Wow! Monica's not biased at all…he is cute! God that smile!'_

"Yeah, hey!" She grinned at him. "Nice you meet you, Monica's told me all about you!"

"Oh she has?" He frowned slightly, before shrugging. "All good things I hope."  
  
"Oh yeah!" She laughed slightly. "So, how long have you guys been together?"

"Together? What?" He asked. "Oh no, I'm not Kip…I'm Chandler…"

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry…" Phoebe stuttered, turning red.

"Hey, problem.." Chandler laughed. "Listen, I've gotta go…I'll see you later."

"Umm, yeah okay…bye.."

"Mon, I've got some stuff to do.." Chandler told, hugging her as he passed her and dropping a small kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back before dinner.""Okay then…I'll see you later…"

Phoebe looked at them confused…she watched the way they acted around each other. You don't act like that when you were just friends…did you?

****

"Oh that proves nothing!" Chandler said once the scene had ended. "It just shows that Phoebe couldn't tell between me and Kip."

"Yeah, because you were acting like Monica's boyfriend!!"

"I was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"What are we…5?!"

"Are not!"

"Oh god!" Chandler moaned.

"Look, I'll just show you Monica's…this will prove everything…"

"Okay, if this will prove everything…why didn't you show it me first and all this could be over with?"  
  
Tony stared at him at him for a moment. "Oh shut up!"

TBC

What ya think? Please review and let me know what you think! The next part is what most of you been waiting for, so hurry up and review and I'll get it done faster.


	6. Without Him Monica Geller

****

Hey! Here's what you've all been waiting for!! So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews!

P.I.D- Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this :D

Enjoy!!

Without Him- Monica Geller

"Look, I'll just show you Monica's…this will prove everything…"

"Okay, if this will prove everything…why didn't you show it me first and all this could be over with?"

Tony stared at him at him for a moment. "Oh shut up!"

Monica sighed and dropped down onto the couch, flicking through the TV channels. Another Friday night alone, no friends, no date, no one. The only time she seemed to go out was to work, she was just glad she loved her job otherwise she didn't know what she would do.

She glanced at the phone, wondering if she should ring Rachel. Maybe they could meet up and check up. No, that wouldn't work. Rachel's husband did like her; he made that perfectly clear when they first met. He was probably the reason why Monica wasn't invited to their wedding. Rachel and her use to be so close growing up and they had planned their wedding days years ago, both promising to each other they could bridesmaids, but who wants a fat bridesmaid?

Monica looked down at the tub of ice cream in her hand and slammed it down on the table.

She returned her glaze back to the phone, wondering if there was anyone else she could phone. Ross? Nah, she never got a long with her geeky brother, never has never will.

She thought about her neighbour, Kip; when she first moved in she fancied him straight away but knew she didn't have a chance. He was the perfect guy; smart, good looking, funny and she was…well not. She decided that maybe they could be friends, maybe she could just be the person he came to talk to about his problems but when she had tried talking to him, he just ignored her or would laugh at her. Now she differently didn't like him.

The only guy that had only really been nice to her was Kip's roommate. An actor, Joe, Jerry, John or something… they had met in the hall a couple of days after he had moved in and Monica had offered him to come over anytime for dinner or something and he seemed really happy about it. He never came though and then she found out he moved out of Kip's apartment.

****

"I can't believe Kip would do something like that!" Chandler exclaimed. "God! What a jerk!"

"Yeah, well…"

"I'm going to kick his arse!" Chandler stood up.

"Alright, calm down Rambo!" Tony said. "Number one, this never happened and number two, you're Dead!"

"Yeah, well maybe I should go and haunt his house or something!" Chandler responded.

"Yeah, do whatever but we gotta finish here first!"

"Alright, fine!" Chandler dropped back in his chair.

"Anyway, you can't talk! You called her fat to!"

"What?! I never!"

"Yes, you did! Thanksgiving 1987!"

"Oh god! She heard that!" Chandler gasped, the screen turning to the scene in the kitchen that thanksgiving.

"All right, it's cool you can stay here. My parents won't mind…" Ross said, drying some plates.

"No, it's not that, I just don't want to be stuck here all night with your fat sister." Chandler replied, not noting Monica how was stood behind them run out the room.

"Hey!" Ross glares at him slightly.

"Only joking, Man.." Chandler patted him on the back. "You go and have fun with Rachel."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on you…"

"Geez, Ross! I was joking!" Chandler said

"You're not going to upset my sister?" Ross asked him wary.

"You think I'm that cruel?" Chandler asked. "Come on, man… she's your little sister."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, fine…I'll go to bed and not speak to anyone." Chandler sighed, putting down the last plate and heading for the door.

"I didn't mean that!" Ross followed him. "You shouldn't have to spend Thanksgiving night alone…look we'll go out somewhere…"

"Nah, buddy you go get your girl…" Chandler told him. "I don't like Thanksgiving anyway…I'm just going have an early night."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Ross asked.

"I'll be fine…I always am." Chandler smiled, heading for the guestroom.

****

"See, you even liked her then!" Tony pointed to the screen.

"What?!"

"Alright, maybe not but at least you're not the jerk Rachel and Monica thought you were…"

"Oh yeah, I guess that's good!" Chandler said sarcastically.

"Okay, now this is where it gets interesting!" Tony grinned and turned back to the TV. "Monica and Chandler: The unnoticed love affair."

"Oh just play the clip!" Chandler rolled his eyes.

Chandler was stood looking out over the New York skyline standing on the roof of his apartment building, deep in thoughts.

"Hey, what you doing up here?" Monica asked, appearing at door. "There's 50 odd people in my apartment for your birthday party and you're hiding up here."

Chandler gave her a small smile before looking back to the city. "Sorry, I just needed some time to think…"

"Is everything okay?" She stepped closer to him in concern.

"Yeah…I love it up here…" Chandler said, a smile playing on his lips. "Helps me forget."

"Forget what?" Monica asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Forget that it's my 25th birthday and neither of my parents remembered…" Chandler admitted, the smile disappearing.

"Oh Chandler, I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"What? Admit to everyone that my own parents don't even care enough to send a lousy card or can't even bother to pick up the phone and say a quick happy birthday."

"I'm sure they do care…." Monica started.

"I gave up thinking they cared when I was 10 and spent more time with the maid then either of them put together…" Chandler stepped away from her, his eyes firmly on the ground.

"Chandler, don't let this get you down." Monica whispered. "Don't push us away."

"Us?" He looked questionable at her.

"Me, Kip, Ross, Carol, Pheebs…"

"Mon, I'm not pushing you away!" Chandler sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm just have a crappy day, that's all…I hate my birthday."

"No one hates their birthday!"

"I do!"

"Look, why don't we just go back to the party?" Monica said, reaching for his hand.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit longer." Chandler told her quietly.

"Fine, I will to."

"You don't have to."

"No one should spend their birthday alone."

Chandler never replied, he just continued to stare at her. He wondered what he did to deserve such a great friend. She was probably the most important person in his life, of course he cared a lot about his other friends but there was something different about Monica. Kip was a lucky guy…

'Whoa, where'd that thought come from… oh who the hell am I kidding, you know I have a insanely huge crush on her! Why did I never tell her?! Now she was with Kip, his best friend…

Chandler swallowed and licked his dry lips, noticing how close they were standing and how they had yet to break eye contact.

"Kip will be wondering where you are…" Chandler said slowly.

"Yeah…" Monica replied, but not moving.

Chandler let his glaze drop down, to see their hands still linked together.

"Chandler?"

He looked up when he heard her say his name, their lips centimetres apart. Neither of them spoke, they just continued to stare at each other. Chandler took a step back when he saw Monica slowly beginning to move forward slightly.

"Y'know I think we should get back before they send a search party…" He said, looking at his shoe.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Monica nodded, moving backwards, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Okay…" Chandler headed towards the door.

****

"You're an idiot!" Tony exclaimed, hitting him with the remote.

"HEY!" Chandler rubbed his head. "She had a boyfriend! Who happened to be my best friend! Plus my other best friend is her older brother!"

"SO?! She's Monica!"

"Exactly!! My best friend!"

"No! The love of your life!"

"What?!" Chandler scrawled.

"You saw the clip!"

"Well, that was years ago! Things change!"

"Oh okay then! What about when Ben was born and you offered to have a baby with her when you're 40?"

"That was just to cheer her up and plus she's never going to be single when she's 40 so it doesn't matter!"

"Fine! What about when she and Richard broke up?"

"What about it?"

"Oh just watch!"

"Hey, Mon…how you feeling?" Chandler asked, stepping into her room. "Rach, told me about you and Richard. I'm sorry."

"Thanks…" She forced a smile, drying her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a second." Chandler stated, sitting down on her bed next to her.

"No seriously… I will be." She insisted. "I mean, it was me who broke up with him."

"So, that doesn't make it any less painful does it?" Chandler asked, softly.

"No, its doesn't…" Monica admitted, as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Aw, Mon…it'll get better…I promise." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"How can you be so sure?" She whimpered.

"Because I know you." Chandler stated. "I know that you're too good to be single."

"You've gotta say that cause you're my best friend…" Monica said.

"No, I mean it. Look, at you. You're gorgeous… you're funny, smart…. Anyone would be a foul not to want you."

"Even you?" She leaned back to look up at him.

"Wh..what?" He stuttered.

"Are you a foul, too?"

"Well…Mon…you're my best friend…" He told her, caught of guard by the question.

"Is that why you never asked me out?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm your best friend."

"Well, I guess…I dunno…" Chandler frowned. "You've always been my friend."

"So, you've never thought it…about us?"

"Us? I…not…I've…" Chandler struggled to find the words. He paused and laughed slightly at the state he was in. "Look, Mon…you're my best friend, I don't think I would be able to do anything to risk losing you…"

"You think if we had a relationship it would end badly?"

"Anyway relationship involving me ends badly." Chandler joked; he reached over and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're my best friend and I love you but you've just broke up with someone you were in love with, maybe we should have this conversation when neither of us are vulnerable…"

"I didn't mean anything by it!" She smiled slightly at him. "It was just a question."

Chandler laughed and shook his head. "Okay then…right, I gotta go but do you wanna go for a coffee later?"

"Yeah sounds good." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He kissed her cheek before moving towards her door.

"Hey Chandler?" She called after him; he stopped by the door and looked at her. "Your offer still stands for when we're 40?"

He grinned at her. "I got it marked on my calendar…."

She laughed as he winked at her and walked out.

**__**

"I got it marked on my calendar…" Tony mocked. _ "_How corny is that?"

"Made her feel better didn't it?" Chandler shrugged.

"So, you still denying you're in love with her?" Tony asked.

"Alright, I might have had some kinda of feelings for her in the past…."

"Oh for the love of god!" Tony stood up and grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

"Where we going?" Chandler asked as he was pushed out the room.

"I'm going to knock some sense into you!"

"Dead people can't feel pain…right?" Chandler asked nervously.

****

TBC

There ya go!! Please review!!!


	7. Without Him Just the 5 of us, now

****

Hey! Here's there next part! Aren't we proud of me for updating so quickly! Thank you all for the reviews!!! Please let me know what you think of this!

Enjoy!!!

Without Him- Just the 5 of us, now

"Oh for the love of god!" Tony stood up and grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

"Where we going?" Chandler asked as he was pushed out the room.

"I'm going to knock some sense into you!"

"Dead people can't feel pain…right?" Chandler asked nervously. Tony rolled his eyes and pinched him. "OW! What was that for?"

"To show you, you can feel pain."

"Y'know, you're mean!" Chandler pouted. "Who do I complain to?"

****

"You guardian Angel."

"But that's you…"

Tony turned and grinned at him. "I know!"

"Alright! Fine!" Chandler crossed his arms and followed Tony through the wall, like they did at the hospital. He looked around and noticed he was in the girls' apartment. It must have been early in the morning because no one was around and the sun was just coming up. "What we doing here?"

"Well, your friends are just about to find out you died…" Tony explained. "I thought you'd like to see how they react…"

"You really do have a strange idea about how to have fun."

"I didn't say it was going to be fun!"

"I never said it'd be fun!" Tony sighed. "Everything I've shown you is to prove that you're an important person in all their live but that why by you seeing what they could have become…"

"Okay, doesn't really make sense but lets go with it." Chandler nodded, just as Monica walked out her bedroom, ready to start breakfast. Rachel followed 10 minutes later and by the time an hour passed they were all sat around the table minus Chandler.

"What time you got work today, Mon?" Ross asked, reaching for the pancakes.

"Lunch time."

"Great! So we can all go and see Chandler this morning!"

Joey wasn't working at the moment so; he didn't have anywhere to go. It was Phoebe's day off and both Ross and Rachel had booked the morning off so they could go and see him.

"But no more jokes about dying!" Monica pointed at Joey.

"What?! He knew I was only kidding and anyway, who dies from tonsillitis?"

"Yeah, we know that but Chandler was really freaked about it last night…" Rachel added. "You weren't very nice!"

"Ah but it'll all be over with now…" Ross said. "So, lets just forget it, yeah?"

The others nodded and continued with their breakfast and then slowly made their way to the hospital.

****

"So, they don't know yet?" Chandler asked, as they followed his friends.

"Nope, they'll found out once they get to the hospital."

Chandler nodded slightly, it suddenly hitting him. He was dead! He was never going to see or talk to his friends again.

"Hey! How did I die from having my tonsils out?!" Chandler frowned.

Tony paused and looked at him. "Y'know I don't know…"

Chandler rolled his eyes and turned back to their friends, who were now waiting for the doctor to come talk to them.

"Do you think we look alike?" Tony asked, putting his face right next to Joey's, who was trying to open a candy bar and balance a full soda can on his knee. Chandler sighed and just ignored him.

"I have a funny feeling…" Phoebe muttered, looking around the small room they were waiting in.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned, flipping through a magazine.

"I don't know…something doesn't feel right!"

"Well, that insightful!" Ross muttered.

"Why do you think we've been brought in here?" Monica asked.

"Well, the doctor said he wanted to talk to us.." Ross shrugged.

"Yeah but about what?" Monica queried. "It's a simple operation."

"Hey! You don't he died do you?!" Joey asked, wide eyed.

"That's not funny, Joe!" Monica glared at him.

****

"Huh! How ironic is that?!" Tony laughed; he stopped when he saw Chandler sat looking down. "What's up?"

"I'm dead…" Chandler muttered quietly.

"Look, we don't have to watch this…" Tony said, gently. "We can go, if you want."

"No, I want to stay." Chandler told him. "I wanna be with them when they…y'know…"

"Yeah."

No one spoke; Joey's statement had quite an effect on them all. They all began to wonder and worry about what was going on.

"JOEY!!!!" Rachel jumped up, breaking the silence when the soda can fell onto her new shoes.

"AW Rach, I'm so sorry!" Joey grovelled quickly, picking up some paper napkins and tried to dry up the mess. He didn't know how managed to drop it, one minute it was in his hands, the next to flew to the floor as if some had knocked into him.

Chandler shook his head and looked at Tony who was laughing.

"What? I was trying to easy the tension!" He explained.

"Yeah, well Rach looks pretty mad…" Chandler stated.

"I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, pushing Joey away and began to clean it up herself.

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Ross shrugged, getting a death glare from his girlfriend.

"They are new!" Rachel snapped and pointed at Joey, accusingly. "You're a dead man!"

****

"Well, DUH!" Tony said, looking down at himself before realising. "Oh, you were talking to him!"

"How long this gonna take?" Chandler asked, getting slightly irritated.

"I dunno…" Tony shrugged. "Until the doctor comes in, I guess.."

Chandler ran his fingers through his hair as he listened to his friends argue about Rachel's shoes until everyone fell silent when the doctor walked in….

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting…" He said. "I'm Dr Benz."

"No problem… how's Chandler?" Ross asked.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but we lost him…I'm sorry."

"Lost him?" Joey repeated. "He ran away?! What a wimp!"

"God, I knew he was scared…" Rachel started.

"No, I'm sorry…you don't understand." The Dr interrupted. "He had a bad reaction to the antistatic…there was nothing we could do."

"Wait! You mean, he's….gone?" Ross managed to ask, while the others were stunned to silence.

"I'm sorry."

Joey looked around at his friends, confused. Surely they couldn't mean, he was dead. Not Chandler, his best friend, his roommate. No way!

"He's dead?" Monica choked, tears welling on her eyes.

The doctor just nodded, not knowing what else he could say. He had never anyone die in such a simple operation.

"Oh my god!" She cried, collapsing down onto a chair. Ross reached over trying to comfort her, Phoebe and Rachel at the same time while Joey stared into space.

"I'll give you some privacy…" Dr Benz said, quietly slipping out the room.

"This can't be true!" Joey insisted. "There's no way this is true!"

"Joe…" Ross tried to say through his own tears.

"This is just a joke…" Joey told them, trying to stop his emotions from overflowing. "It's just because we teased him…he's playing with us!"

"Joey, I don't think he is…" Rachel cried, reaching for his hand.

"But he can't be…" Joey whimpered. "He's my best friend."

"I know…"

They held onto each other, tightly hoping to gain some sort of comfort from the hug but it didn't work with just the five of them.

****

Tony followed Chandler as he walked out the room, leaning against the wall.

"Hey…"

"Isn't there anyway I could back?" Chandler asked, tears in his eyes.

Tony shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not fair!" Chandler stated. "I'm only 27...why did I have to die!?"

"Everyone has to die someday."

"But why did I have to die now?" Chandler questioned. "I mean, I might have had some great friends but that was all I had… I never really had a serious girlfriend, I never going to have kids now…"

"You wanted kids?" Tony frowned.

"Well, yeah…I always thought that I would someday…" Chandler looked to the floor.

"Sorry…that's the way of life."

"Yeah but it sucks."

"Big time!" Tony nodded; they both were quiet, deep in thoughts.

"Dr Benz?" Monica walked out the room, calling after the doctor.

"Yes? Is everything alight?"

"I was wondering if…if I could see…him…Chandler?" Monica stuttered.

"Oh course…follow me…"

****

Chandler glanced at Tony, silently asking to go to. He nodded silently and Chandler moved to go after them.

"Aren't you coming?" Chandler asked when he noticed Tony wasn't following.

"I think this is something you have to do yourself…" Tony replied.

Chandler looked at him for a moment, wondering if he should actually go. He heisted before turning and going to catch up with Monica and the Doctor.

When Chandler entered the room, Monica was already sat in a chair next to a bed. He moved closer to her as Dr Benz left, leaving them alone. Chandler tried not to look at his body, knowing it would only freak him out; instead he just kept his eyes firmly fixed on Monica.

"Oh god…I don't know what to say…" Monica whispered, taking hold on Chandler's hand. "I can't believe this has happened."

She looked at him, his face relaxed and peaceful as if he was asleep. She gently placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb tracing small patterns.

"You are so important to me." She sobbed. "And you'll never know how much."

****

Chandler couldn't help but reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. He quickly re-drew it when he realised she wouldn't be able to feel it anyway. He swallowed the lump that rose in his throat and tried to ignore the tears that formed in his eyes as he listened to her.

"Why didn't I tell you?" She cried. "I should have…. I've always had a crush on you since that day you turned up with that stupid hair cut!" She laughed slightly before completely breaking down. "Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me?! You're my best friend! What am I going to do without you?"

Chandler choked and tears spilled down his face as he sat and watched her lean forward and place her head on his chest, sobbing uncontrollable.

"I'm so sorry, Mon…" He whispered even though he knew she wouldn't hear him.

After what seemed like hours, Monica lifted her head and stood up slowly. She put her hand to his forehead and brushed back his hair.

"I always loved you, y'know…" She said quietly. "I'm sorry you never knew…" She leant down again, brushing her lips gently against his. She quickly dried her eyes and walked away but once she reached the door she turned back around to look at him one last time.

"Bye."

****

"Chandler? Oi! Wait up?!" Tony ran down at the corridor after Chandler.

"What?" He spun around to face him, tears streaming down his face.

"What happened in there?"

Chandler leaned against the wall and stared at him. "You were right."

"I was?"

"Why did I never see?" Chandler questioned, almost to himself. "Why did I never do anything about it?!"

"About what?"

"She loved me…" He looked down at the ground.

"Oh…" Tony mumbled.

"Its not fair!" Chandler exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and began to pace up and down the corridor.

"What's not?"

"Why did I have to find out now?!" Chandler ignored his question. "Why not before? Why ever?"

"Why does it matter?" Tony asked.

"Because know she'll never know…" Chandler said, stopping walking.

"Know what?"

"That I love her too…" He admitted, almost unheard.

"That you what?"

"That I love her too!" Chandler repeated louder, looking up at him. "What the hell are you smiling at?!"

He had to grip onto the wall as everything began to spin, the last thing he saw before everything faded into darkness was Tony grinning face…

Chandler quickly sat up straight, his faced was stained with tears and his heart was pounding. When looked around, he noticed he was back in his hospital room.

"Oh god…it was just a dream…" He muttered to himself. He picked up his watch from the bedside table and saw that it was a couple of hours before his operation was scheduled.

He sighed and leaned back against the pillows. _It was just a dream._

****

TBC

What ya think?! I know you all knew that was coming!! :D Please review!


	8. With Everyone

****

Whoohoo, I done the next part and so quickly!! Thank you all so much for the reviews you sent….and for those of you who reviewed before you even read it coughs Becky, thanks! :D Anyway! Please review and let me know what you think!

Enjoy!!

With Everyone

JOEY!!!!" Rachel jumped up, breaking the silence when the soda can fell onto her new shoes.

"AW Rach, I'm so sorry!" Joey grovelled quickly, picking up some paper napkins and tried to dry up the mess. He didn't know how managed to drop it, one minute it was in his hands, the next to flew to the floor as if some had knocked into him.

"I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, pushing Joey away and began to clean it up herself.

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Ross shrugged, getting a death glare from his girlfriend.

"They are new!" Rachel snapped and pointed at Joey, accusingly. "You're a dead man!"

I'm sorry to have kept you waiting…" He said. "I'm Dr Benz."

"No problem… how's Chandler?" Ross asked.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but we lost him…I'm sorry."

"Lost him?" Joey repeated.

The doctor nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Wait! You mean, he's….gone?" Ross managed to ask, while the others were stunned to silence.

"Well, yes…"

Joey looked around at his friends, confused. Surely they couldn't mean, he was dead. Not Chandler, his best friend, his roommate. No way!

"He's dead?" Monica choked, tears welling on her eyes and dropped into her chair. "Oh my god!"

"He can't be!" Rachel exclaimed. "He was only meant to have his tonsils out!"

"I don't think you understand…" Dr Benz was finally allowed to interrupt. "He's not dead…"

"But you said he was!" Ross glared at him.

"No, I said he lost him…" The Doctor corrected him. "When we went to his room to collect him for the operation, he wasn't there…we believe he might have ran away."

"What?"

"So he's not dead?!" Monica jumped up, the doctor shook his head. "Oh thank god!"

"What a wimp!" Joey stated.

"Hey, this all your fault anyway!" Rachel told him. "If it wasn't for you then he wouldn't have freaked out!"

"But it's Chandler! Freaking out what he does best!" Ross added.

"Oh whatever!" Rachel said, still annoyed about her new shoes being ruined.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't seen him then?" The doctor asked.

"Erm, no…" Monica said. "Maybe we should go home and see if he's there."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." The doctor agreed. "Tell him he needs the operation sooner or later."

"Will do, thanks you doctor!" Ross smiled at him as they all headed for home.

** __**

XxXxX

The first place they searched was the boy apartment but he was nowhere in sight and it looked like no one had been there since they left.

"If you were Chandler, where would be the last place you would be?" Ross asked as they all sat around the kitchen table in the girl's apartment.

"We need to know where the first place he would hide! Not the last!" Joey said.

"No because then that would be the first place we would look…if he doesn't want to be found he'd go to the last place we'd look." Ross explained.

"Oh, yeah…" Joey nodded but it was obvious he didn't have a clue what Ross was talking about.

"OH! He's Dad's!?" Phoebe said.

"I don't think he would go that far."

"His Mom?"

"Nah…"

"Work!"

There was silence and everyone looked around at each other.

"Either that or the gym…" Rachel said, standing up. "Come on, let's go."

"Hang on, let me grab a sweater first…" Monica told them, walking into her bedroom.

She jumped when she saw him, lying fast asleep on her bed. She shook her head and walked back out to the others.

"Ready?" Ross asked, pulling on his jacket.

"No need…I found him." She told them, nodding to her room. The other glanced at each other before following her in.

They all surrounded the bed looking down at him as he slept, not sure if they should awake him or not.

"Why's he in here?" Phoebe whispered.

"I dunno…" Monica shrugged.

They all jumped back from the bed when he moved and started to wake up.

Chandler groaned as he opened his eyes, his throat felt like he had swallowed some razor blades and his head was throbbing; probably from the drugs he was given at the hospital.

"Chandler?" Joey frowned in concern.

Chandler looked at him, slightly confused but then everything from last night came rushing back.

"Bah!" He jumped up and moved away from him. "Tony?!"

"Tony?" Joey repeated and then pointed to himself. "Joey!"

"Joey?" Chandler grinned in relief.

"Chandler?" Monica placed a hand on his shoulder, in worry.

"MON!" He hugged her tightly, causing her to laugh slightly.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Bad dream…very bad dream…" Chandler told them, collapsing back down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, put her hand to his forehead. "Wow, you're hot."

"Yeah, I know but your boyfriend is right there…" Chandler mumbled, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"What I think Rachel means, is that you have a temperature…" Ross said, unimpressed with Chandler's comment.

****

"Right, come on…." Monica grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. "You're going back to the hospital."

"NO!" Chandler protested, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Chandler! Don't be a baby!" Joey told him, helping Monica to get him up.

"I don't wanna die!" He whined.

"You're not going to die!" Phoebe assured him.

Chandler allowed Monica and Joey lift him to his feet but he had to grip onto them to stop himself from falling.

"Dude, you okay?" Ross asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah…" Chandler nodded. "But never run away from the hospital _after _they've given you antistatic…"

"How long have to been here?" Monica asked, letting him sit back down on the bed.

He shrugged. "I left as soon as the nurse gave me the shot…I guess I fell asleep when I got here…"

"You're an idiot!" Rachel shook her head.

"Says the girl who got jealous of a pool game…" Chandler mumbled, referring to what Tony had shown him.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing."

Rachel stared at him curiously, there was no way he knew about the game she saw him and Monica play…could he?

"Look, we gotta get you back to the hospital…okay?" Monica told him softly.

Chandler looked at her, silently pleading with her not to make him go but she didn't back down.

"Alright…" He sighed in defeat.

"Sorry, guys I've gotta go…" Ross looked down at his watch, noticing the time for the first time.

"What? Why? I thought you booked the day off!" Rachel said.

"I did but I have a meeting for an hour or so…"

"Dinosaur Dudes?" Chandler asked.

Everyone looked at him and then at Ross, whose mouth dropped open. "How did you know about that?"

Chandler shrugged and held onto Joey as he stood up.

"Dinosaur Dudes?" Rachel repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, umm…erm…"

"Okay, does this matter?" Monica interrupted. "We have an escaped patient that needs to get back to the hospital."

"Oh yeah…right…"

Chandler smiled innocently at Rachel and Ross who were looking at him strangely wondering about the comments he made.

**__**

XxXxX

An hour later the gang minus Ross were stood around Chandler's hospital bed, who was drowsy after having more drugs, ready to have the operation before he had chance to run away again.

"You promise you'll be here when I come back?" Chandler asked everyone but he only really cared whether Monica was there or not. He had decided he would talk to her about his feelings, he didn't want to risk have another dream like he did the night before.

"Only if you promise you will be." Joey joked, causing the girls to glare at him.

"Umm…" Was Chandler only reply.

"We'll be here, don't worry…" Monica told him but when she looked at him, she saw he was already asleep.

"It's marked on my calendar…" Chandler mumbled in his sleep.

Monica looked at him, remembering the last time he had said that. She shook her head slightly before she lent down and kissed his cheek.

The others grinned at each other as they walked out, preparing to wait until the operation was over just in case he wanted to escapes again.

Monica went to follow them but stopped at the door, looking at him one last time.

Wondering what he actually he had dreamed the night before.

****

TBC

What ya think? Please review! I think the next chapter is going to be the final…kinda sad!


	9. With Her

**Here's the last part, sobs. Anyway thank you all very much for all the reviews! **

**P.I.D.- I'm glad you liked this and found it funny! Oh and corny is good sometimes! **

**Right, please read and review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!!**

**With Her**

Chandler moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he was startled to see Joey stood over him. He would have cried out but his throat was so soar that he couldn't. He was relieved when the rest of his friends appeared, glad it wasn't another dream or that the nightmare had came true.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Monica asked gently.

Chandler mumbled something that they couldn't understand.

"Do you want anything?" Rachel questioned. Chandler just shook his head.

"So, did it hurt?" Joey asked.

"JOEY!" Monica and Rachel both slapped him.

"Ow!" Joey rubbed his arm.

"Did that hurt?" Chandler finally managed to talk, causing Joey to glare at him.

"You can talk then?" Ross added. "Thought for a moment there, they might have removed your tongue."

"Feels like they have…" Chandler moaned.

"Aww…don't worry, you'll feel better soon." Rachel told him.

Chandler sighed and leaned back against the pillow, closing his eyes again.

"You want us to leave you to get some rest?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm glad you guys are here…" Chandler replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

They all exchanged looks as he fell back to sleep.

"Okay, what the hell did he dream about?" Ross asked.

"I dunno…." Monica shrugged. "But I think it really freaked him out."

"Chandler freaks about everything!" Joey exclaimed.

The other rolled their eyes and continued to watch Chandler sleep.

_**XxXxX**_

Later that day, everyone had gone home, leaving Chandler alone to eat his dinner. He poked at it in disgust. He hadn't eaten anything all day and was beginning to get a little hungry but didn't want to risk eating the meal. The nurse had promised him ice cream for desert but only if he ate all of his dinner, as if he as a little kid. He would have made some kind of sarcastic remark but ice cream did sound appealing.

"Hey!" Rachel grinned as she walked into his room.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Chandler asked, wondering why she had returned so soon and alone.

"Oh, I thought you might like some of this…" She pulled out a small pot of Jello. "That's all I ate when I had my tonsils out."

He looked at her and then down at his un-touched dinner. "Have I ever told you, how much I love you!"

Rachel laughed has he pushed his dinner away and reached for the jello eagerly.

"I'm glad I can be of some use." She replied as he took a spoonful of it, letting it slip easily down his throat.

"So, why you really here?" Chandler asked after a couple more mouthfuls.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Rach….I know that's something more to this visit other then jello."

"Alright, yeah okay, there is…" Rachel sighed. "It's about something you mentioned earlier…well I think you did…you were pretty out of it…"

"Rach!" Chandler cut off her ramble.

"Oh yeah, sorry…Well, you said something about a pool game…"

"A pool game?" Chandler raised an eyebrow, he knew what she was talking about but didn't want to go into details about how he knew about it.

"Yeah…" Rachel nodded and Chandler just shrugged. "Okay, never mind."

Chandler gave her a small smile and returned to eating. He sighed after the couple of minutes of silence.

"Why did you leave Barry?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Why did you leave Barry?" He repeated.

"Well, I umm…I didn't love him."

"But you agreed to marry…why did you decide you leave when you did?"

"I don't know…" Rachel stuttered, looking at him curiously. She gasped and pointed at him accusingly. "You do know about the pool game!"

"So it's true?" Chandler questioned. "You thought Monica and I were a couple."

"How the hell did you find out?!" Rachel demanded. "I never told anyone about that!"

"But I'm right, yeah?"

"Yes, Chandler you're right!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "But I'm not the only one, everyone else thought you were a couple to!"

"I know.." Chandler nodded.

"How?!"

"I just saw everything from a different point of view."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He shook his head. "But I'm glad you never married Barry… at least now you don't have to go to boring parties and you can go roller skating whenever you like."

"Roller Skating?" Rachel repeated, looking at him strangely. "Okay, I'm getting a doctor."

"What? Why?" Chandler frowned.

"You've gone all weird…I think all those drugs they gave you, is doing something to your brain."

"Rachel, I'm not going mad!" Chandler insisted. "I just had a strange dream…"

"Yeah, we figure that out when he found you passed out on Monica's bed." Rachel replied. "What was it about."

"Okay but you promise you won't laugh?"

"Sorry, I don't guarantee anything…."

"Rachel!"

"Alright, alright…I promise." Rachel told him, she sighed when he continued to look at her doubtfully. "I swear! Girl Scouts' honour."

"You were in the Girl Scouts?" Chandler asked surprised.

"Well, yeah only for a few weeks…stupid Sarah James telling them I got my Dad to buy all my candy bars…I mean, god! I could have won…" Rachel rambled again, forgetting about what they were meant to be talking about.

"Umm…Rach?"

"Oh, yeah sorry…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway…I had this dream, that I died…"

"Who dies from having their tonsils out?!" Rachel interrupted causing Chandler to glare at her. "You were you saying?"

"Well, Joey came but he said he wasn't Joey, he was my guardian angel Tony…" Chandler started. "so, he used me all these clips of you guys and all."

"What sort of clips?"

"Well, there were some of what all your lives were like if you hadn't met me…"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, apparently if you hadn't seen me and Mon in the bar that night you would have married Barry."

"Well, yeah…that sounds about right." Rachel admitted.

"What?!" Chandler asked. "You can't be serious."

"I know it sounds dumb but I really did think that you and Monica were a couple…" Rachel explained. "And I realised that what I had with Barry was nothing like what you guys had and it made me see that we could have never worked."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I should thank you…" She laughed slightly.

"But me and Monica are just friends…how come you thought we were together?"

"Chandler, you do realise the way you act around each makes you look like a couple?"

"So people keep telling me." Chandler sighed.

"Look, you guys are close." Rachel shrugged. "You always have been and always will be."

"But that doesn't mean we're a couple!"

"I know that." Rachel replied. "But you would be cute together."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"You said we would be cute together!"

"Well, you would!" Rachel admitted.

"But we're friends!"

"So can you honestly say that you don't want nothing more? That you've never even thought about it?" Rachel asked, she grinned widely when he fell silent. "Oh my god!! You do!! You like her!"

"Well..It…I..ummm…" Chandler stuttered.

"This is so great!!" Rachel said excitedly. "OH! You guys can be double date, with me and Ross….Oh and we'll be related if you marry Mon and I marry Ross…"

"Hey, excuse me…" Chandler waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away there."

"I'll say…" Chandler took a deep breath.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Chandler frowned, finishing off his jello.

"You and Monica! DUH!"

"I don't know….nothing probably."

"What!? You can't tell me you have feelings for her and then do nothing about it!"

"Rach…."

"If you don't tell her, I will…" Rachel told him. "And y'know I will…I'm the queen of gossip."

"Don't you dare!" Chandler warned.

"What you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell Ross what happened when you came to visit us in college." Chandler threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!"

"Alright, fine! I won't tell her!" She sat down in defeat. "But just think about it, okay?"

"What's there to think about?" Chandler shrugged, looking down at his bed. "She's my best friend."

"Exactly, you guys would be so great together!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do!" She told him. "You two are always consoling each other about bad dates and whatever, you make each laugh, you can talking about anything…I bet there's stuff that you know about her that I don't…"

"Yeah, so why should I risk what I have for something that might not work?"

"And what if it does?" She replied. "Look, Chandler you and Monica have such a strong friendship that even if for some reason it didn't work you'll be able to get over it and still be there for each other."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Why don't you just think about it…." Rachel started but was cut off by a nurse coming into the room.

"You haven't even touched your dinner!" She shook her head. "Alright, but that means no ice scream."

Chandler frowned as she walked out and then shot Rachel a pleading look.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed loudly as she produced another pot of jello and handed it to him. "That's the last one…I gotta go and met Ross, I'll see you later."

"Okay thanks, Rach…" He grinned at her. "For everything."

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler was allowed to go home the next morning and spent most of the time eating jello and ice cream and watching cartoons. Rachel tried talking to him again but he kept changing the subject so in the end she just dropped it.

Soon the whole gang were sat around in the girls' apartment like normal. Joey starred at the ice cream tub that was on the coffee table, wondering how he could grab it without anyone noticing; last time he tried, Chandler hit him with his spoon and Monica shouted at him because Chandler was ill and he wasn't.

"Who wants to order a pizza?" Ross asked the others, looking suspiciously at Joey as he continued to eye up the ice cream.

"Sounds good…" The others agreed.

"Umm, Mon?" Chandler asked quietly, hoping the others wouldn't overhear them.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come over to my place?" He looked around and was grateful that everyone seemed to interested in their conversations.

"Why?"

"I got sort of a surprise…"

"Really?" she couldn't help but smile when he nodded. "Chandler, you're blushing."

"You coming?" He asked, standing up, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Where you going?" Rachel questioned.

"Dunno, it's a surprise…" Monica shrugged causing everyone to look curiously at Chandler.

"Alright, then… we'll see you guys later!" Chandler stated, grabbing Monica's hand and pulling her out of the apartment before they could ask any more questions.

"What was all that about?" Ross asked the others once they had left.

"He's going to do it!" Rachel grinned. "Oh my god, he's actually going to do it!"

"Do what?"

"He's going to tell her!"

"Are you serious?!" Phoebe replied excitedly, immediately getting what she was talking about.

"Yeah, we were talking about it in the hospital!"

"This is so great!"

"What's great?" Joey asked, who had just started listening to the conversation and had a mouthful of ice cream.

Rachel shook her head at him. "Chandler going to tell Monica, he has feeling for her."

"What?! Really? How come I didn't know that?"

Ross laughed and they all looked at him. "Come on, Chandler and Monica. No way!"

"Way, dude!" Joey said.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"No way!"

"No way!" Joey said.

"Way!" Ross replied. "Damn it!"

"Hahaha!"

Meanwhile, Chandler told Monica to wait outside in the hall as he rushed inside his apartment. A few minutes later he re-appeared and opened the door to her.

"Chandler, what's going on?" She asked as he let her in. She turned and looked at him when she saw a table for two set up, a candle flickering in the centre was the only light in the room.

"I thought we could have dinner…" He whispered, stepping closer to her.

She stared up at him, wondering what had gotten into him. She gave him a small smile when he lead over to the table and pulled out her chair. "Thank you."

He grinned at her and moved back to the counter. He picked up their meal and place on plate down in front of her.

She looked down and laughed. "Jello?"

"Well, yeah because, 1- I can't cook….2- I can't eat much else and 3- Rachel seems to have lot of the stuff for some reason." He frowned as he stated the last reason, wondering where Rachel got it all from and why.

"Well, okay I guess its better then nothing." She grinned again and picked up her spoon.

"I'm glad you approve."

They both fell silent, taking small mouthfuls before Monica spoke. "So, what's going on?"

"I just thought we could have dinner together…" Chandler stuttered.

"No seriously, you've been acting weird since the operation…" Monica told him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong.." He sighed. "But the operation made me realise something."

"What?"

"How much I care about you…" Chandler said quietly, he glanced up at her when she never spoke. "Look, Mon, you're my best friend…and I don't know when or how but I think I have some kind of feelings for you."

"More then friendship?" Her eyes widened.

Chandler looked down at again and nodded.

"Wow…" Monica mouthed. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't want this to change anything between us, though…" Chandler said quickly. "I just thought you should know…"

"Well, I'm glad you umm…told me…" Monica replied, still slightly shocked by his confusion.

"So, this is kinda like a date thingy?" Monica broke the silence that settled over them a few moments later.

"Well, no…I just wanted to…um…" Chandler struggled to find the rights words. He was beginning to regret ever telling her how he felt.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to go on a date with you…" She admitted interrupting him.

Chandler stopped talking, a smile slowly growing on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled back at him before looking down again.

Chandler continued to look at her before getting an idea and jumping up. Monica watched him walk over to the stereo, pressing some buttons until music filled the room.

"You wanna dance?" He asked, holding his arms out to her.

She smiled and nodded as she stood up and walked towards him. They stayed in silence as they swayed gently to 'The Backstreet Boys.'

_**Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like Sister and Brother**_

_**We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
**_

_**Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight **_

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

_**I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble **_

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

Oh I want to say this right

_**And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah **_

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

_**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
**_

_**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew **_

How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?

The music stopped and so did their movements. Monica slowly lifted her head from his chest to stare into his eyes. They didn't seem to notice how silent the room had become; the only thing they were aware of was each other.

"Did you mean it?" Monica whispered. "Did you mean what you said?"

Chandler licked his dry lips and nodded slightly. She glanced down at his hands that were placed on her hips, holding her closely to him. When she looked back up, she noticed how close they were, their lips millimetres apart.

Chandler kept eyes contact with her as he slowly leaned in, giving her chance to back away if she wanted to. His lips brushed against hers for a seconded before he pulled back to see if it was okay with her. When he saw that her eyes were closed he took it as a sign and leaned in again.

Monica couldn't believe it, all these years she thought that he only cared about her like a friend, that nothing was going to happen between. She had slowly begun to accept that and was happy just to have him in her life. Now she was kissing. She had thought she blown it earlier when he had first confessed by freaking out but then he asked her to dance. She suddenly pulled back and stared at him;

"Tonsillitis is not contagious, is it?"

_**XxXxX The End XxXxX**_

**There ya go! Its finished, complete, over! Okay, know I'm sad!! So what did ya think?? Please review and let me know! What did you think of the whole story? **

**For those of you who have asked, I don't know if I'm starting a new series yet. I've got quite a few ideas about what to do but I don't know if I'm going to finish off my other fics first. **

**Anyway! Thanks for all the great reviews!! **


End file.
